nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Freedom
"Freedom" is a song by Nicki Minaj from the re-release of Minaj's second studio album called Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up. It serves as the second single of The Re-Up, seventh single overall. It was written by Onika Maraj, Matthew Samuels, and Matthew Burnett, and it was produced by Boi-1da. It premiered on Tim Westwood BBC Radio 1Xtra in the UK on November 3, 2012, and as a digital download the same day. A music video was shot on November 1, 2012. Background On September 29, 2012, Nicki said on Twitter that she finished writing the Barbz's favorite song off The Re-Up.Twitter: ok so i recorded your "fave song" last nite barbz...terrence & joyce in here making me play it over and over and mufckn over again. #THEREUP Retrieved October 6, 2012. The next day, a fan asked "what's the initials," and she simply replied, "F",Twitter: F > RT @GeordieBarbie: @NICKIMINAJ tellus more about this new song you wrote? What's the initials Retrieved October 6, 2012. which is the song "Freedom." The song is rumored to be performed by Nicki at the 2012 American Music Awards on November 18, 2012, and that it will also be used as the theme song for the Pink Friday (fragrance) commercial. The song was released as a digital download on November 3, 2012.Itunes (US) - Music Freedom - Single Nicki Minaj Retrieved November 3, 2012. Composition "Freedom" was written by Onika Maraj, Matthew Samuels, and Matthew Burnett,Details of the song "Freedom" on iTunes and was produced by Boi-1da.Nicki Minaj - Freedom Retrieved November 5, 2012. The song is a hip hop track with a light R&B ditty.Digital Spy Nicki Minaj unveils new track 'Freedom' - listen Retrieved November 5, 2012. The song is over a drum-patterned beat.Rap-Up.com New Music: Nicki Minaj – ‘Freedom’ Retrieved November 4, 2012. Minaj reflects on her success and contemplates fame on the song, asserts her dominance, credits herself for opening doors for other females, and thanks her crew including Lil Wayne. The song was compared to previous works of her like "Right Thru Me," "Your Love" and "Save Me" off Pink Friday.Vibe Nicki Minaj Releases "Freedom": Listen to the New "Roman Reloaded -- The Re-Up" Track Retrieved November 5, 2012. Critical reception "Freedom" was received with general positive reviews from music critics which most of them praised Minaj for returning to her roots. Sam Gould from SoulCulture said that "might not mark an end to the bubblegum nonsense pop" but he praised the song for being "the best thing I've heard from her in a long while." SoulCulture Nicki Minaj – “Freedom” | New Music Retrieved November 4, 2012. Trent from The Lava Lizard made a very positive review about the track commenting that the song "is a perfect reminder of Minaj's talent as a rapper and a welcome departure from her Pop-oriented attempts at crossing over."The Lava Lizard New Song: Nicki Minaj – ‘Freedom’ Retrieved November 4, 2012. Zach Frydenlund from Complex praised the song saying that "Minaj has blessed the world with her new single "Freedom" tonight."Complex Nicki Minaj Releases New Single "Freedom" on iTunes Retrieved November 4, 2012. He also congratulate the "nice flow" and the "great vocals." However, Kyle Anderson from Entertainment Weekly commented negatively about the track saying that "calling her career career 'the pinkprint' is pretty clever, but the rest of it sounds like it could have been made by just about anybody."EW.com Nicki Minaj releases new song 'Freedom': Hear it here Retrieved November 5, 2012. He then scolded Minaj because "the most frustrating thing about her is that she seems to actively subvert the fundamental skills that let her stand out from any other rapper or pop star out there." Randall Roberts from LA Times gave the song a very negative review calling the song "a shockingly mediocre humblebrag track."First impression: Nicki Minaj's callous new single, 'Freedom' Retrieved November 5, 2012. He also criticized Minaj for not writing about the storm "Sandy" (that hit Minaj's home Queens), which devastated New York a week prior of the release of the track. Music Video Nicki revealed on Alan Carr: Chatty Man that she was filming the music video of the next single off The Re-Up in the UK later that week.Rap-Up.com Nicki Minaj Gets Cheeky with Chatty Man Retrieved November 4, 2012. On November 1, Nicki tweeted, "Shot the mystery video today in London".Twitter: Shot the mystery video today in London Retrieved November 2, 2012. It was later revealed that the music video was for "Freedom".Twitter: YUP, shot the video to Freedom in LONDON =0 Retrieved November 3, 2012. It was directed by Colin Tilley who has collaborated with Minaj in the videos of "I Am Your Leader" and "The Boys". Release history Lyrics Explicit version Clean version References }} Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up Category:2012